


Кулинарные курсы имени Р. Смита

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, everyone needs Ray as their cook
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Сборник о главном пейринге фильма: о любви Рэймонда к готовке.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Микки Пирсон. Говядина по-бургундски.

Ланч в мастерской Розалинд был одним из любимых времяпрепровождений Смита на неделе. Как минимум, потому что можно было откинуться на небольшом диванчике, чинно пить из чашечки и перемывать кости Микки. 

Роз называла их старыми отвратительными сплетницами, но на ланч всё равно звала. Может ещё потому, что среди её «святилища для леди» женщин с действительно хорошим вкусом было не так много. Вот и получалось, что как две старые бабки они обсуждали Пирсона и подбирали новые блузки для Розалинд. Под некоторые блузки находили рубашки для Рэймонда, и выбирали дни, в которые будут приходить в сочетаемой одежде. 

Только на этот раз на лице Роз была хмурая черта между бровями и приветственная улыбка больше походила на спазм лица. 

— Рэй, — она закрыла за ним дверь крепко, прежде чем кивнула на диван. Чай уже был разлит по кружечкам, ибо Смит был пунктуален. Часы сверять можно по его приезду. — Ты должен помочь Микки с его сюрпризом. 

Этого стоило ожидать. Подарки Майкла неожиданностью-то для его жены не были. Она знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы не замечать этой довольной моськи всякий раз, когда он что-то купил, заказал или собирался её куда-то сводить. С чем связан этот сюрприз Рэймонд тоже знал. Годовщина. Можно было легко догадаться, кто именно, за полгода до даты, начинал подготовку. Подбирал возможные варианты подарков, заказывал ресторан, обеспечивал костюм из химчистки. 

— А он с ним не справляется? — мягко спросил Рэй, присаживаясь на диванчик и разбавляя чай молоком, и посмотрел на Роз в надежде, что Пирсон справится сам. 

— Ты его знаешь, — Розалинд присела рядом, заставив Смита слегка поморщиться. Ни она, ни Микки так и не научились правильно держать чашку чая и не оттопыривать ебучий мизинец. Какое-то время он честно старался научить их правильности манер, но потом забил большой и толстый. 

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

Догадки о нынешней приёбнутости Пирсона были. Тот уже две недели как забурился от всего мира, сказав тревожить только по важным делам, вызвал к себе какого-то личного шеф-повара и скупил, кажется, целую библиотеку книг с рецептами. Рэй молился о том, чтобы дело было только в каком-нибудь миленьком маленьком десерте, но понимал, обреченно, что раз Микки всё ещё не заставил его выбрать ресторан, то всё плохо.

Плохо для Рэймонда, конечно. Потому что почти со сто процентной вероятностью готовить придётся ему. 

— Босс? — Смит медленно прошёл внутрь, бесшумно передвигаясь по дому и направившись сразу же на голос Пирсона. 

Картина рисовалась красивая. Микки стоял над блюдом с парой бараньих ножек, злой, заебанный и немного удивленный появлению Рэя. 

— Ты говоришь мне, что я настолько тупой, что не могу потянуть это? — он прихватил пальцами косточку с мясом, — Мою траву курят все мажоры Британии и западной Европы. А ты, говоришь мне, что я тупой, — с нажимом пригрозил Пирсон, пока повар щебетал что-то на итальянском или французском, Рэй разбираться не стал. Просто сложил руки в замок перед собой, оглядывая ситуацию. Ягненок выглядел паршиво. Шеф-повар выглядел ещё хуже. 

— Дело не в количестве ума, босс, — постаравшись смягчить ситуацию начал Смит, — это такой же навык, как езда на велосипеде. Без основ даже не удержишься, но с ними можешь и через голову перепрыгнуть, — показав жестом повару, что лучше свалить сейчас, пока Микки не обозлился на свои кулинарные навыки ещё сильнее, Рэймонд шагнул ближе к обгоревшим ножкам. Кухня была французская. Дело было плохо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Рэй? — Пирсон выглядел всё ещё злым, но с большей мягкостью во взгляде. Присутствие Смита делало его жизнь легче, в этом он не сомневался. 

— Проверяю качественный ущерб кухне, — кивнул Рэй, шагая ещё ближе. Порассматривал дотошным взглядом мясо, — это ведь отбивные из ягнёнка?

— Отбивные из моей гордости и надежд, — отмахнулся Микки. Затея с ужином и до этого казалась хуёвой, но сейчас он доказал себе, что всё было потеряно окончательно. — Мы ужинали во всех фешенебельных ресторанах, Рэй, — пожаловался он переливом приглушённого тона, — одна и та же хуйня.

— Понимаю, босс, — Смит поправил быстрым жестом очки, — какой был выбор? 

— Либо эти горелые ноги, либо говядина по-бургундски. 

— Boeuf Bourguignon, — когда Рэй самодовольно кивнул на своё знание французского, Пирсон прищурил слегка взгляд, — потому что ничто не говорит «я люблю тебя» так же сильно, как говядина, тушенная три часа в вине.

Микки посмеялся вполголоса, впихивая руки в карманы брюк. Пожалуй, это было самое романтичное, что можно было услышать от Смита. В принципе.

— Не думал, что ты такой романтик, Рэй, — Пирсон продолжал ухмыляться, — так что ты предлагаешь?

— Отправить Розалинд на спа. Я видел пару трех-четырех часовых программ, — расписал подходящий вариант Рэймонд, доставая смартфон и показывая Пирсону эти самые варианты, — тем временем я приеду сюда и под моим надзором приготовим говядину, — правда, как заставить босса слушаться он ещё не придумал. Впрочем, проблемы лучше решать по мере их поступления, а не загоняться по лишнему поводу сейчас. Сейчас стоило убедиться в том, что все ингредиенты присутствуют и постараться не беспокоиться эти ближайшие пару дней. 

— Вот этот, с шампанским, — кивнул Микки, листая предложенные программы и выбрав самую длительную. 

Сауна с настоями из трав, очищение скрабом, обертывания, бокал шампанского, массаж в четыре руки, массаж мыльный, массаж турецкий, ещё раз обёртывания — всего этого должно было хватить на полную подготовку кухни и самого Пирсона к свершению неподъёмных гор в виде куска говядины. 

Хитрый жук Рэй тем временем успел сговориться с водителем Розалинд, сказав тому, что напишет где-то за полчаса до окончания подготовки, и если они не будут успевать... Гарольду на спортивной тачке ещё ни разу не приходилось тянуть время, но и он заверил, что предпримет всё возможное, чтобы задержаться. Оставалось разобраться с главной проблемой. Проблемой под именем Boeuf Bourguignon.

В назначенное время Рэймонд уже был на месте. Только-только стоило Роз отъехать от дома, как Смит уже парковался на выделенном участке. О, он подготовился. Нашёл лучший рецепт в своих загашниках, распечатал для удобства всё по отдельности: страничка на все ингредиенты и в каком виде их надо резать, страничка инструкций, страничка подсказок о том, для чего то или иное действие или как будет легче. Нормальный человек признал бы Смита дотошным мудилой. Но Пирсон эти качества ценил. Не важно, в работе или подготовке подарка для Роз.

Не смотря на то, что порывы самому приготовить всё Рэй уверенно подавил, не стоять над душой он не мог. А вот кубики бекона можно было сделать и поменьше. А вот лук что-то толстоват полукругами. А вот чеснок можно было и не в давилке, а самому порубить, прижимая широкой стороной ножа для выделения сока. Все эти слова Смит проглатывал, дёргался, и заставлял себя молчать. 

— Какой идиот придумал варить бекон до того, как кидать в сковороду? — Микки выполнил всё самое сложное — нарезал овощи и мясо, пока Рэй устраивал все специи, масла и тарелочки с нарезкой в строгой последовательности готовки и по сеточке расставлял по столу. 

— Варка избавляет бекон от излишнего жира и солёного вкуса, — Рэймонд поправил очки, поясняя и вздыхая, — и это не сковорода. Это жаровня. 

— Поебать, — отмахнулся Микки, воюя с ложкой и пытаясь выловить все кусочки бекона. Смит выдохнул с улыбкой. 

— Просто слейте воду, босс, — он крепче ухватил себя за запястье, останавливая от того, чтобы не сделать всё самому. Но первое действие проведено успешно. — Теперь выложить на тарелку с бумажными полотенцами, — проинструктировал он, когда заметил, насколько непонятливое лицо было у Пирсона, когда тот ладонью развернул к себе листочек и вчитывался в строки. 

— Травку выращивать проще, — пробормотал Микки, ставя жаровню на плиту и наливая туда масла. Потом он врубил печку, выставляя указанную температуру. Разогреть заранее, так разогреть заранее. — Хороший шеф всегда пробует свои блюда, да, Рэй?

— На самом деле, — начал Смит, одёргивая рукав рубашки и с удивлением развернувшись на звук открытой пробки вина. — Босс, это не то вино, — Рэй отобрал бутылку у Микки, который расставаться с ней не хотел. — Это на подачу, — пошарившись по шкафам, он нашёл ёмкость декантера и удовлетворенно кивнул, — дадим ему немного настояться и насытиться воздухом. 

— Значит открою второе, — Пирсон уже вознамерился покуситься на вторую бутылку, но и эту Смит вовремя отобрал из его рук. 

— Нам по рецепту понадобится вся бутылка. Полная бутылка, — чуть строже заметил Рэй, пропорции ингредиентов он был готов хоть на миллиграммы взвешивать. Дотошный мудила. 

— Дожили. В собственном доме выпить не дают, — Микки качнул головой, на этот раз хватая стаканы и бутылку виски. Виски в рецепте не было. 

— Только то, что задействовано в рецепте, босс, — от предоставленного стакана бронзовой жидкости он отказываться не стал. Только вздёрнул брови на нагретое масло в жаровне, — пора добавлять бекон. 

Пока Пирсон пыхтел над плитой, обжаривая бекон, помешивая, вытаскивая через пару минут шумовкой и выкладывая обратно на тарелку, потом тем же самым занимаясь с порезанной на средние кубики говядиной, Рэй удобно сидел на стуле неподалеку и цедил свой напиток, расслабляясь. Главенствовать над боссом ему нравилось. На кухне, по крайней мере, он мог делать это с присущим ему тактом и нахальной ухмылкой. 

— И вот это тебя расслабляет? — поинтересовался Микки, у которого уже блестел пот на лбу, и к стакану он прикладывался в немного нервной манере. Но закинул лук с морковкой и чесноком. Было время посмотреть следующие шаги. 

— А Вас разве нет? — на такой ответ Пирсон приглушённо посмеялся, добавив себе под нос «наглый пиздюк». Вслух же он ничего говорить не стал, отставляя стакан и сосредотачиваясь на следующих действиях. Рэй тоже поднялся на ноги, упираясь одной рукой в столешницу и пристально приглядывая. 

Вернуть говядину и бекон в жаровню, присыпать перцем с солью, насыпать муки и тщательно перемещать, покрывая всё мясо тонким белым слоем. Потом, не накрывая, засунуть в уже нагретую печь. Столько действий, где можно облажаться. Но пока что всё шло более чем удачно. 

— Столько лишних действий, — пожаловался Микки, когда вытащил посудину обратно и перемешал мясо ещё раз, прежде чем вернуть внутрь. 

— Здесь нет ничего лишнего, — возразил Рэймонд, поправляя очки от постоянного заглядывания в печку через стекло. Когда-нибудь он сможет уговорить босса купить такую же прелесть, как у него самого дома, но пока что тот не поддавался на рассказы о том, что у каждого порядочного англичанина дома должна быть непременно английская печь. — Покрытие мукой даст лёгкую корочку и сохранит сочность мяса, — даже если это было написано у него на отдельном листочке, который Микки решил игнорировать. Тот самый, с подсказками. 

— Мне теперь просто лить вино сверху? — жаровня на этот раз была установлена снова на плите, а Пирсона слова Рэя успокаивали сильнее, чем чтение инструкций от него же. 

— И говяжий бульон, — подтвердил Смит, держась на расстоянии от наливаемого красного молодого бургундского вина. — Хорошо перемешать, — продолжал инструктировать Рэй, — теперь добавить томатную пасту, тимьян и лавровый лист. Как закипит, накрыть крышкой и убрать в печь. 

— На три часа, — Микки продолжал сомневаться в своих умственных способностях, раз согласился на всё это. — Но до отдыха мне еще далеко, да?

— Сейчас надо заняться луком, а потом будет отдых, — Смит усмехнулся, заметив безнадежно грустный взгляд Пирсона. Жемчужный лук всегда был тем ещё пиздецом, очистка его даже у Рэя занимала слишком много времени. И лайфхак с варением пару минут и быстрым охлаждением в ледяной воде помогал не всегда. 

— Ты всегда любил готовить? — когда они закончили разборки с ебучим луком и отправили его вариться в бульоне, Микки решил тоже присесть на стул и перевести дух. И налить ещё по стаканчику. 

— Нет, — пожал плечом Рэймонд, — мне нравилось проводить время в кафе у дедушки, — кивнул он, отпивая, — а потом отрочество, гормоны в башке и... — он неопределенно пожал плечами. А потом бритая отбитая голова. А потом постепенное, медленное утопание в беспросветном пиздеце. И Микки. Но тот и так это знал. — Я только ближе к тридцати узнал, что его кафешку отобрали из-за меня, — Рэй сверлил взглядом пол, сцепив пальцы на стакане, — он никогда не признался бы мне в этом сам. И передал все свои рецепты, которые собирал в течение всей жизни. После этого было бы неправильно оставлять работу его жизни на полке. 

— Откроешь кулинарные курсы на пенсии? — Пирсон положил руку на его плечо, похлопав в поддерживающем жесте. О Смите он знал побольше других, но тоже не всё. Только то, чем Рэй предпочитал делиться. 

— Или кафешку, — усмехнулся Смит в стакан, кивая. Говоря на чистоту, о пенсии он ещё не думал. Даже когда узнал от Микки о намерении продажи. Как-то предполагал, что перейдёт в собственность нового босса вместе с травой. Но в последнее время стал задумываться и о том, какой может сделать свою жизнь. 

Они даже укладывались в отведенное время, что невероятно радовало. Рэй недовольно шипел на Пирсона, когда тот порывался открыть печь и нарушить температурный режим. Пришлось занять его жаркой грибов и отправить смску Гарольду, что ничего придумывать не надо. 

— Погоди, что? — Микки достал жаровню, ставя её на плиту и непонимающе разглядывая своего помощника. 

— Надо щипцами достать всю начинку, перелить соус через сито и еще немного пожарить для густоты, — повседневный тон Смита удивлял Пирсона. Типа это ж блять так легко было. 

Знатно поебавшись с щипцами, Микки не знал как расположить сито над сковородкой, так что Рэймонд пришел на выручку, закатывая рукава рубашки и принимаясь держать ручку сита. Ладно, тут можно было встрять в готовку. 

Соус был готов, грибы и жемчужный лук добавлены, начинка обратно устроена в жаровне и залита соусом, Микки весь мокрый ушёл переодеваться, подготавливаясь встречать свою миссис Пирсон, а Рэй сидел на стуле перед плитой, сгорбившись и разглядывая их совместный с боссом триумф. Может и правда стоило открыть курсы? Вот он, ведь смог помочь боссу в явно обреченной ситуации. Это то, о чём стоило поразмыслить позже. 

— Нужно будет посыпать ещё свежей петрушкой сверху, когда приготовится, — наказал в последний раз Рэй, решив не мешаться Микки, пока тот раскладывал на столе, накрытом скатертью, посуду, декантер, приборы. Смит только пару раз сморгнул, не удержавшись от поправления вилок по врожденной линеечке. 

— Дорогой, ты просто обязан сходить на массаж в четыре руки, — раздался довольный голос Розалинд из прихожей. Смит на секунду ощутил себя любовником, который вынужден выбираться из окна спальни на улицу в одних трусах. Но он всё равно успел поправить воротник рубашки на боссе, а потом прихватить своё пальто и выскользнуть через заднюю дверь. — Ты сам это сделал? — вскинула в удивлении брови Роз, разглядывая жаровню в руках Пирсона. Тот только успел вытащить её из печи и осмотреть, что всё выглядело более-менее готово. 

— Конечно, милая, — Микки расплылся в широкой улыбке, раскладывая мясо по порционным тарелочкам и щедро посыпая петрушкой сверху. Розалинд явно не была убеждена, но рассматривая неровные куски мяса, морковки и бекона, поняла, что резал точно её муж. Рэй бы не пережил такой кривизны из-под своего ножа. Удивительное дело. 

Пробираясь в свою машину, Рэймонд припомнил свои два стакана виски. Чёрт. Его спасением стал ещё курящий неподалеку Гарольд, и он подозвал того, приподняв два пальца в приглашающем жесте. Роз явно не будет против. 

— Вкусно хоть получилось? — поинтересовался Гарольд, садясь за руль, пока Рэй пристёгивался и оглядывался по сторонам. 

— Я не успел попробовать, — пожал плечами Смит, переводя смешливый взгляд на окно, в котором промелькнули фигуры Пирсонов, и Роз явно тащила своего мужа куда-то в сторону от стола. Он посмеялся, пока машина мягко и как можно тише съезжала по гравийной дорожке на улицу. — Но до дегустации у них сегодня тоже не дойдёт. 

Не то чтобы это было проблемой для любой из сторон.


	2. Питер Флетчер. Величайший шоколадный торт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Преканон!

Если говорить о нелюбимых днях Рэймонда, то здесь было два победителя: когда заводилась ебучая тля на розах и такой же ебучий Флетчер в гостиной. Уникальный сорт английской кокни-тли. И, к сожалению, просто смыть мыльной водой его не получалось. 

— Раймундхен, милый, только не говори, что не рад меня видеть.

Смит вздрогнул от звука чужого голоса вечером в просторной гостиной. Чайной ложечкой, которой он засыпал свежий чай в чайничек хотелось выколупать Питеру глаза. Но пришлось утихомирить такие приятные мысли о насилии и развернуться к незваному гостю перекошенным лицом.

— Раймундхен? — тупо переспросил Рэй, прекрасно понимая, что Флетчер пришёл ради чего-то. И расколется даже без наводящих вопросов. 

— Мне тут синичка шепнула на ушко, — Питер расплылся в улыбке, — что ты наводишь справки об одной особе из младшей ветви Саксен-Кобург-Готской династии. Никогда не думал о том, как мило промыли мозги всей нации, поменяв одно название и заставляя нас думать о том, что наша наилюбимейшая королева из той же плоти и крови, что и все англичане?

— Я никогда не был монархистом, — пожал плечами Рэймонд. Хотя, признаться, за новостями, связанными с нынешней королевской семьёй следил, как и все, — что ещё тебе нашептала эта мифическая синичка?

— Сказала обратить внимание на некоего милого мальчика с прозвищем Пауэр, — Флетчер приподнял одной рукой свою кожаную сумку. Рэй заметил, что возле стоял завязанный пакет. 

— Что в пакете? — тут же поинтересовался он, склоняя голову. 

— Рэй, дорогой мой, почему ты так избегаешь прелюдий? — Питер качнул головой с недовольной улыбочкой, но опустил сумку на пол и приоткрыл пакет, показывая обычный набор продуктов из магазина, — это моя цена за всю прелестно собранную лично для тебя информацию о едва ли певце. 

— И что мне надо с этим сделать? — Смит наклонился, упираясь обеими руками в кухонный островок. Поправил нервно очки, хватая их за оправу вокруг стёкол. В голове всё ещё крутилась приятная мысль о насилии и чайных ложечках. 

— Самый лучший, — Флетчер поджал губы и покачал головой, недовольный своими словами, немного подумал, хмыкнул, и поправил самого себя, — величайший шоколадный торт, — он не удержался и от размашистого жеста рукой. Чтобы Рэй точно понимал масштабы того, что от него требуется.

— Величайший шоколадный торт я могу приготовить только на твои похороны. Для чего он тебе? 

— У мамочки завтра день рождения. 

— С удовольствием позвоню и скажу ей, что она совершенно не состоялась как мать, раз вырастила такого мудилу, — выдохнул Смит, всё ещё весь напряжённый, как кусок скалы, — какой толк ты покупал продукты, мог просто купить шоколадный торт и принести ей. 

— Не будь таким грубым, Рэй. У тебя есть другие предложения? — поиграл бровями Флетчер. Рэймонд глубоко вздохнул, отводя себе слишком много времени на раздумья о кивке на подобный вопрос. 

Пожалуй, он об этом обязательно пожалеет, но немного позже. 

— Твоей матери будет намного приятнее, если ты сам приготовишь этот торт. 

— Это ты так пытаешься отвертеться от оплаты? — встрял Питер, и тут же поймал грозный взгляд Смита, затыкаясь. 

— Под моим надзором, Флетчер. 

— Ооо! — Флетчер склонил голову набок с легкой и абсолютно наглой улыбкой, — Это так мило, что ты хочешь провести больше времени со мной. 

Если бы мог, Рэй обязательно провёл устало ладонью по лицу. Но нет, перед этим говноедом надо было держать марку, позу и грозный взгляд. А то начнёт появляться в его доме каждую неделю. И может быть, пора вложиться в охранную систему. Ну или хоть какое-то её подобие, потому что обычно охраной своей собственности Смит считал самого себя. 

— И какой рецепт уникального величайшего торта ты для меня подготовил? — Рэймонд решил просто игнорировать все фразочки Флетчера, не относящиеся к делу. Кто бы мог подумать, что он действительно согласится на подобное дело. Впрочем, поторговаться тоже было делом неплохим. 

Питер достал телефон, пролистывая несколько раз, сначала беспечно шагнул к Смиту, но потом слегка отклонился, качая головой. 

— Рэй, убери свои игрушки, пожалуйста, подальше от меня и твоей чудесной красивой кухоньки. 

Рэймонд ещё раз глубоко вздохнул. Точно. Куртка и кобура с пистолетом. Ладно, с этим гостем он способен справиться и голыми руками, так что, оставив Флетчера куковать одиноко возле кухонного островка, Смит ушёл прятать надёжно пистолет в сейф, а куртку вешать на отведенное ей место. По пути обратно он не смог удержаться от захода в ванную и помыл руки с мылом. Четыре раза. Только от одного разговора с пронырой-журналистом хотелось залезть в душ и смыть с себя всю грязь. Питер тем временем охуел окончательно и стал раскладывать продукты по кухне Рэя в хаотичном порядке. Увидев нечто подобное, он даже застыл на несколько долгих минут, с трудом подавив в себе порыв врезать в лицо и разбить эти задолбавшие его рэй-бены на чужом нахальном лице. 

— Как тебе? — Флетчер развел руки в стороны, показывая, что уже нацепил и завязал на себе фартук поверх водолазки. Смит проглотил все слова, просто вздохнув и поняв, что фартук придётся сжечь. 

— Рецепт покажи, — решил не реагировать он, аккуратно, лишь бы лишний раз не коснуться Питера, взяв в руки телефон и щурился, по привычке приподняв очки. Смартфоны, ебучие смартфоны с их яркими экранами и мелкими буковками. Рэй прошёлся взглядом по страничке с рецептом, запомнил сайти и название, и протянул телефон обратно Флетчеру, — я отойду распечатать его. 

— Можно с тобой? — спросил Питер, и Смит выставил руку ладонью вперед, качнув головой.

— Оставайся на месте. 

С личного ноутбука он достаточно быстро нашёл нужный сайт и рецепт. Разбил распечатку на несколько страниц: отдельно выделил ингредиенты, отдельно выполняемые шаги рецепта. Ему было важно иметь постоянство и понимание всех рецептов, которые проходили через его кухню. В целом, все выглядело не так уж и плохо, но Рэй решил добавить немного красоты предстоящему торту и распечатал дополнительно неплохой вариант шоколадной глазури сверху. Теперь всё в порядке и можно приступать. 

— Подскажи мне, Флетчер, — Смит осматривал свою кухню, непрестанно дёргая верхней губой, словно его тыкали ножом для чистки грейпфрута, собираясь снять с него всю «цедру», — почему ты считаешь, что я должен принять информацию от тебя? 

— Потому что я лучшая ищейка на этом маленьком туманном острове? — поиграл бровями Питер, заставляя Рэя только глубоко вздохнуть. Ладно, отрицать то, что Флетчер тот ещё любопытствующий мудак, знающий, как оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте, было бы немного глупо. 

— Верно, — почти неслышно вздохнул Смит, несколько раз проморгавшись, — ты будешь делать торт из четырёх слоёв? 

— Да, дорогой.

Тем временем Рэймонд закатывал рукава светлой рубашки, чтобы не испачкаться, на всякий случай. На заявление он только кивнул и вытащил две круглых металлических формы. Питер посмотрел на них, немного поулыбавшись, а потом перевел вопросительный взгляд на Смита.

— Я ведь сказал четыре. 

— Представляешь себе, ты можешь сделать два больших коржа и порезать их напополам, — саркастично заметил Рэй, кивнув Питеру на чайник, — поставь пока нагреваться и начнём с какао-порошка. 

Он любезно предоставил Флетчеру большую миску, в которую тот с какой-то детской радостью высыпал какао-порошок и ждал следующих указаний. Даже не удосужился посмотреть на предоставленные листочки рецепта: а зачем, если Рэй и так всё расскажет? 

— А теперь завари в чашке растворимый кофе.

— Я думал, мы готовить собираемся, а не попивать кофе, впрочем, с тобой я всегда за, — Питер развернулся к чайнику, снимая его с горячей поверхности и уже собирался потянуться за второй кружкой, но Смит оборвал его довольно резко.

— Это кофе для коржей, и я не пью растворимый, — это сейчас он мог позволить себе поиграть в выпендрёжника и заявлять подобное. А ведь в двадцать чашечка растворимого кофе пораньше с утра была блаженством, которое он мог выпить далеко не каждый день. 

— Для коржей так для коржей, только не сучься, — пробормотал Флетчер, заваривая большую чашку растворимого кофе и, пошкрябав ложечкой по стенкам так громко, что заставил Смита пощуриться недовольно и снова проморгаться, развернулся обратно, глядя на Рэя в качестве подтверждения правильности действий. 

— Горячий кофе поможет вызвать больше шоколадного вкуса от порошка, — после тяжелого вздоха пояснил Смит, — дай ему постоять несколько секунд, а потом залей молоком и размешивай.

— Почему я не могу сразу перемешивать? 

— Выпечка не терпит разницы температур. Поэтому масло, яйца, молоко — всё должно быть комнатной температуры. И все твои смеси тоже должны иметь примерно одну температуру, — Рэймонд устало потёр глаза под очками, наблюдая за тем, с каким интересом Флетчер изучал полученную кашицу какао, прежде чем залил молоко и взял венчик. Аккуратным его точно нельзя было назвать, и Смит уже прикидывал, как будет оттирать после него кухню, а потом вызовет уборщицу. 

— Мне нужно сделать один звонок, — предупредил Рэй, оставляя Питера с листочками и ингредиентами наедине, отлучаясь буквально на пару минут, чтобы отзвониться своей личной домработнице и заказать уборку пораньше. Желательно завтра. Вернулся Смит под весьма забавное зрелище: Флетчер пытался размешать сливочное масло с сахаром. Вручную. Пришлось понадеяться на то, что он сумел выдержать пропорции, и покачать головой. — Ты знаешь, что у меня есть кухонный комбайнер?

— Что ж ты сразу не сказал, Рэй! 

— Я думал, твоя рука привыкла к частым однообразным движениям, — пожал плечами Рэймонд, доставая из одного нижнего шкафчика комбайнер, из другого нужную лопаточку для перемешивания, а с третьей полочки ёмкость, подходящую под комбайнер. Машина заработала, перемешивая масло с сахаром на медленной скорости, Питер принялся разбивать яйца в мисочку, а Смит просто стоял и смотрел внимательным взглядом, стараясь вмешиваться как можно реже. Рецепт всё-таки был ужасно простой: смешать всё в одну миску, сделать тесто и разлить по формам. 

— А-а-а-а! — пришлось всё-таки влезть Рэю, отчего Флетчер остановился, в непонятливом выражении лица глядя на него, — никогда не добавляй всё сразу, Флетчер, — он склонил чуть голову набок, — по одному за раз. Думай об этом тесте, как об эмульсии. Ты разрушишь всю дисперсию, если будешь заливать всё сразу. 

— Никогда не любил химию, — добавил Питер с тихим смешком, но послушался. Добавлял по одному, ожидая, пока оно перемешается и только после этого шло следующее. Оставив ненадолго эту маслянистую массу для дальнейшей перемешки, Флетчер собирался высыпать муку в тарелку просто на глаз. Остановился от обжигающего взгляда Смита, и перевел взгляд на кухонные весы. С усмешкой пожал плечами и пошёл всё-таки взвешивать смесь. Мука, соль, разрыхлитель. Достаточно стандартный набор. — Я так понимаю, выливать какао и муку всю сразу тоже нельзя? 

— И в кого ты такой догадливый, Флетчер. 

Весь просияв, Питер добавил где-то треть какао к маслу, потом треть сухой смеси, и так пока не соединил все ингредиенты в прекрасную шоколадную массу. Выглядела она и правда волшебно, но Рэй остановил приковывающий к себе взгляд процесс размешивания. Он даже склонился к миске, рассматривая структуру получившейся массы, удовлетворенно хмыкнул, сам себе кивнул, почесал немного бороду и после этого только обратил внимание на Флетчера. Тот смазал обе формочки маслом, и жаждал указаний. Уже можно переливать? Ставить в печку? 

— Я обычно пользуюсь весами, чтобы налить одинаковое количество в формочки, — заметил Смит, — но ты делай как хочешь. 

Естественно, весами Флетчер пользоваться не стал, разливая массу на глаз. В любом случае, его торт, так что сколько бы не дёргался глаз, лучше не станет. 

— И... куда? — замер Питер перед плитой с таким количеством крышек. 

— Справа снизу, — подсказал Рэй, скрывая улыбку от того, что его любимая английская печь смогла вызвать такое замешательство у Флетчера, — не забудь поставить таймер на телефон на полчаса. Примерно. 

Отправив выпекаться оба коржа, предстояло сделать начинку и глазурь. Смит считал это дело достаточно лёгким — одни и те же ингредиенты, сливки да шоколад, просто в разных пропорциях. Флетчер же считал, что это всё было слишком. Потому что нарезать шоколадную плитку на части было делом, по его мнению, весьма глупым. 

— Мельче режь, тебе это растапливать придётся, — заметил Рэй, по пути наливая себе чашечку чая. Не ему сейчас придётся мучиться с шоколадом, так что он мог позволить себе немного расслабиться. 

— Конечно, дорогой, — с недовольством ответил Питер, когда поставил сливки на плиту нагреваться, а сам вернулся обратно к тёмному шоколаду, нарезая его ещё мельче. По двум мискам он рассыпал его под дотошный взгляд Рэя, взвешивая всё на кухонных весах только ради того, чтобы не нарваться на ещё одну лекцию скурпулёзного мудилы. Когда сливки нагрелись до достаточной температуры, Флетчер уже взялся за спатулу, решив слепо начать перешивать, но тут Смит чуть не подавился чаем. 

— Дай сюда. Показываю один единственный раз, — Рэймонд придвинул тарелку к себе, глубоко и расстроенно вздыхая, — для начала даешь шоколаду немного подтаять и не трогаешь. Буквально пару минут, — он постоял на месте, позволяя Питеру сверлить себя заинтересованным взглядом, — потом начинаешь перемешивать. Очень осторожно и в самом центре! — в подтверждение своих слов начал спокойные движения лопаточки по самому центру. Масса всё так же выглядела молочной, словно шоколад поддаваться не хотел. И Питер моментально обратил на это своё внимание.

— Что-то не перемешивается у тебя ничего. 

— Терпение, сука, — Рэй не был уверен, что эти слова он обращал к своему гостю, а не себе. Но вот в центре начался процесс смешения, и выглядело это чрезвычайно красиво: зарождение шоколадного цвета в центре, потихоньку расползающегося по всей поверхности, — так ты всегда будешь уверен в консистенции ганаша, в его мягкости и хорошей промешанности. Можно ли просто взять и ебашить как ты? Можно, но так намного лучше, — с какой-то уже нескрываемой гордостью выдал Смит, после чего вручил спатулу обратно Флетчеру, а сам отправился заливать полученную массу в комбайнер и взбивать, чтобы насытить воздухом и сделать начинку только вкуснее. Питер всё-таки послушался и смешивал глазурь именно так, как это показывал Рэй, ещё раз разглядывая то, как необычно выглядел процесс до первого разбавления. 

— Так ты какие-то кулинарные курсы заканчивал? — поинтересовался Флетчер, стоило выдаться свободной минутке, а именно, оба коржа остывали, дожидаясь своего часа, ганаш был взбит и тоже дожидался, глазурь стояла на тёплой керамической поверхности плиты, чтобы не застыла. Рэй только глотнул немного чая, неопределенно пожимая плечами. Говорить об этом с Питером он явно не собирался. — Ну не сучься, дорогой. Вряд ли я смогу продать кому-то информацию о том, что ты печешь кексики по вечерам. Или могу, — Флетчер загадочно хитровыебанно улыбнулся, заставив Смита хмыкнуть тяжело в чашку. 

— Я не заканчивал никаких курсов, — ответил он немного погодя, — просто будучи пиздюком крутился под ногами у обожающего готовить деда. 

— Это очень мило, Рэй, — кивнул Флетчер, и уже собирался налить себе тоже чашечку чая, но Смит его прервал тяжёлым взглядом, указывая на коржи. 

— Думаю, они уже остыли. Пора собирать торт, — перевёл тему Рэй, и Питер только тихонько усмехнулся, переставляя коржи на кухонный островок и хватая первый попавшийся большой нож. — Возьми лучше нож для хлеба, — подсказал Смит. 

Поменяв нож, Флетчер достал первый корж из формочки, устраивая его прямо на столе и совершенно криво разрезая напополам. Конечно, точности от него не требовалось, хотя у Рэя веко дёргалось уж очень потешно. То же самое он проделал со вторым коржом. Что ж, кажется даже его подбор сахара и масла на глаз не слишком испортил приятную структуру шоколадного теста. Положив нижнюю половинку первого коржа, Питер просто взял ложку побольше и начал размазывать ганаш по тесту. Несколько раз бросил вопросительные взгляды на Рэймонда, но тот только утвердительно кивал, мол, делай как хочешь, смазывай как хочешь, в той пропорции, которая нравится. Так он справился с первым коржом и принялся за второй, но тут Смит его всё-таки остановил.

— Переверни корж. Сначала верхнюю часть, а нижнюю обратной стороной наверх — так у тебя будет приятная корочка и ровная поверхность сверху. 

— Милый, ты звучишь так, словно курсы всё-таки заканчивал, — Флетчер сделал всё по подсказке, — кондитерские уж точно. 

Признаться, даже криво разрезанные коржи не выглядели так уж плохо. А стоило им залить глазурью весь торт сверху и по краям, шоколадное чудо стало похожим даже на какой-то покупной торт. Питер был необыкновенно горд собой. Да что уж там, у Рэймонда перестал дёргаться глаз, и через усы можно было разглядеть слабую улыбку. 

— Погоди, сделаем ещё лучше, — Рэй вытащил из холодильника корзиночку свежей малины, аккуратно устраивая ягоды наверху для украшения. Что ж, торт действительно можно было назвать великолепным. Такой точно не стыдно подарить маме на день рождения. Удивительным образом у Смита даже оказался в загашнике контейнер для тортов, большой и на закрепках. Довезти домой теперь не составит труда. 

— Если откроешь когда-нибудь свою кондитерскую, Раймундхен, обязательно позвони мне, я сделаю тебе самую лучшую рекламу в мире. 

— Контейнер чтобы вернул как можно быстрее, — строго ответил Рэй, пытаясь выпроводить гостя побыстрее. Флетчер тихо посмеялся, оставляя обещанный документ на мальчишку-торчка на столике, снял фартук и надел обратно куртку, собирая свою сумку в одну руку, а очень важный контейнер — в другую. 

— Хорошо, мамочка, — усмехнулся Питер, когда за ним закрылась входная дверь.

Рэймонд залпом допил ещё тёплый чай. Не стал поправлять Флетчера только в одном: величайший шоколадный торт однозначно точно проходил по рецептам как «дьявольский».


End file.
